


【虫铁】小狗与男孩

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】小狗圆舞曲
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【虫铁】小狗与男孩

1

小狗在托尼的工作室学习。

走时落下一张答题卡。

托尼发现了其中奥秘，答题卡涂黑的格子拼成“我喜欢你”。

小狗幼稚得很。

但对于自己抱着期待主动挖掘其中内涵这件事，托尼象征性地咳嗽了一下。

2

小狗总要置托尼于尴尬境地，通过拆穿他的口是心非。

小子，嘲讽是大人的自我保护手段，你得给我留点面子。

那我应该假装入你的套吗？

你看，你这句话就说得不对。

真是见鬼的天生一对，托尼吸吸鼻子，自嘲地想。但这个想法并非没有特别的成分。

小狗是咖啡表面浮的沫，到处乱窜，挠得人心痒。小狗是软的毛，没有发胶，托尼把狗毛揉乱，又一定要给打理整齐，过一会又忍不住伸手捣乱。

小狗长大，就会被赶出家门。

你要找个更好的家，当然，途中要是遭遇失落，我的门永远为你敞开。

可小狗太聪明了，立刻拆穿伎俩，就地正法，不留一点儿面子。

小狗说你是装的，你跟本不想我走。我就在这里待着，哪也不去。你说有需要可以来找你，我现在就很难过，你快门户大开迎接我。

类似于，关门后开门，看见小狗原地站着。又关门，三十分钟后开门，小狗还是没挪动，抿嘴蹲着。关门二十四小时，开门，暴雨里狗毛湿透了。上帝。托尼倒吸一口气，跑出去把狗弄回来，勒令立刻洗澡换衣服。

小狗留下来了。

小狗的块头越来越大，言行越来越没大没小，汪汪叫着要帮人刮胡子。那好吧。享受服务时托尼好奇小狗没有爸爸，当初是谁教会他剃掉青春期的胡茬。

小狗说对胡子的最早认知其实来源于托尼，电视上的托尼。

小狗还说没长胡子的时候，好奇大人脸颊渗出的青色。

“我现在是个成年男人了，虽然我刮得很干净，但你不要忘了这点。”小狗居然学会鼻子顶鼻子地威慑他了，不出数月怕是要上房揭瓦。

3

小狗终究是小狗。小狗喜欢跟星期五表白。

“星期五，我喜欢你。”狗眼望着空气。

“谢谢，我的荣幸。”智能助手机械音。

“你知道我喜欢你吗？”

“你刚才告诉我了，所以我知道。”

小狗眨眨眼:“你生气吗？”

“我没有情绪。我不会生气。”

“那，你可以推演一下，如果你有情绪的话呢？”狗爪子不消停，在空中比划着。

托尼在另一个房间看不下去了，进行了一些小小的后台操作。

“推演结果是我会生气。”仍然是机械音，但居然带了些起伏。

“原因，你为什么要对着一个人工智能浪费口舌？huh？”

——倒是直接来问她的创造者啊。

小狗一脸惊讶，惊讶中逐渐生出喜悦。

4

我的早熟的小狗，我把疤痕和后颈露出来，你会爱抚我，还是伤害我。

无论哪样我都接受。

拽下对方的鞋，小狗脱掉蓝色卫衣扔到一旁。犬科小舌头果然灵巧。托尼猛地抽气，眼前一片白光。意识回归后脖颈感受到狗鼻子的磨蹭，这是小狗安慰人的方式。小狗明显放缓了节奏，是什么节目上说，温柔的金毛犬是家庭首选。你可以再快一点。收到鼓励的小狗像是要找回皮球，钻进隐秘的草丛四处探索。太折腾人了，托尼想把狗子揪出来批评，但是无法办到。他发狠地抓小狗的脊背，喊小狗的名字。

一睁眼就看见大海，因为头枕着蓝色的卫衣，卫衣的主人缠在他身上还没醒。变异小狗的体力令他浑身酸痛，使不上力。但他不挣扎，小狗的体温令人愉快。牙床跟着心脏一起变软，他的意识不受控制地陷进蓝色的布料——某种类似脆弱的感受被小狗的衣服唤醒，那上面或许还粘着狗毛。

纽约的好邻居，所有人的超级英雄，小男孩一人的小狗。


End file.
